


Warm

by Narlth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur takes care of Merlin when he’s suffering the effects of Gaius’s pain medication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> For the bingo prompts of drunk/drugged and established realtionship. As well as the H/C bingo prompt of taking care of somebody.

“Woah there.” Arthur said, just managing to catch Merlin before he face planted the floor. He slide his arm under Merlin’s and around his body, pulling the slighter man close against himself.

Merlin was meant to be in Gaius's chambers- drugged into oblivion, so he could recover from a sword wound he had received across his back.

And Gaius’s sleeping and pain potions were probably why he all but bodily collapsed the second Arthur relinquished his support.

"What are you doing here, Merlin?" The servant looked up at the sound of his name. His blue eyes unfocused and slightly glassy.

"Ar... Thur?" Merlin slurred out instead of answering the question.

"I asked what you were doing here?" He said again, a touch of a annoyance in his voice. Annoyance that was smothered by how much fondness his tone carried.

“Umm… I came to see you?” His answer came out as a question, and he leant in even closer to Arthur.

Momentarily wrong footed, Arthur didn’t reply immediately but a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

“I’m flattered Merlin, really, but I think you need to go back to bed.”  He got a pout in response, as Merlin wriggled within his hold. “You’ll just end up hurting yourself more.” As if to prove his point Merlin tipped forwards once more slipping down in Arthur’s hold so he was facing the floor, his arms hanging freely.

Sighing Arthur tightened his arms around Merlin’s waist, and he pulled him back upright.

“Uhhhh.”  Merlin slurred as he blinked to re-orientate himself.

Arthur started off towards Gaius’s chambers, all but dragging Merlin along besides him as the servant struggled to walk.

They got curious looks from people as they passed, but no one made any attempt to stop them, now accustomed to how the prince and his manservant acted around each other.

They were just rounding the corner to the stairs that lead up to Gaius’s when Merlin spoke again.

“You’re warm,” the words were accompanied by a hand patting his left leg.

“That’s probably because you’re so skinny, no fat to keep you warm.” Arthur gave Merlin a small squeeze to make his point, and getting a small whine for his trouble. “If you behave and actually go to sleep, I’ll get some honey cakes sent up for you.” Merlin jerked his head up at the words.

“Really…?”  Merlin peaked out from under his hair, expression suddenly clearing from his drug induced haze. Arthur felt a tug as besides him Merlin pulled his feet back under himself “, and you won’t eat them all?” He accompanied the question with a sharp poke to Arthur’s cheek. Maybe he wasn’t as sober as he looked.

“I don’t know where you would get that idea from Merlin.” He pulled Merlin up the short staircase, ignoring the servants continued poking of his arm.

Arthur didn’t bother to knock on Gaius’s door, knowing that the physician would be expecting his ward back anytime now.

As the door creaked open Arthur spotted Gaius hunched over his bench, already entrenched in his work. The physician spoke without looking up as Arthur maneuvered Merlin into the room and let the door fall closed.  
“There you are Merlin.”

“He managed to make it to my room. How he made it and didn’t end up collapsed in some corner is something I’ll never know.” Arthur said causally.

“Sire!” Gaius did turn around this time, startled.

“Gaiussssss.” Merlin said, stretching the word out almost like he was singing it.

Rolling his eyes, Arthur dragged Merlin further into the room, and up the short stairs to his room.

Merlin tried to wave at Gaius, twisting around in Arthur’s hold to try and see behind him.

“Bye, sleep well Gaius.”

“Come on, Merlin.” It was a bit of a struggle but eventually Arthur had Merlin lain down, and now all he had to do was extract himself from Merlin’s hold.

“Stay?” The request was simple, and Arthur felt Merlin’s arms wrap themselves tighter around him. He made to straighten up to leave when Merlin spoke again. “Please.”

Sighing, Arthur sagged visibly. He couldn’t deny Merlin anything thing when he was like this

“Alright, I’ll stay for a little while.” Merlin hummed in satisfaction, before he attempted to wriggle over to make room.

The movement ended up jarring his injury, the pain medication not enough to combat it. Arthur lay down next to him, and being mindful of Merlin’s back wrapped his arms around him and tugged him in close, so Merlin’s head rested on his chest.

“Now sleep,” he muttered, rubbing his hand up and and down Merlin’s arm in a soothing manner.

“‘Kay.” Merlin’s eyes fluttered closed, his body relaxing as the potions were finally allowed to take hold.

Arthur remained in place, watching even after it became clear that Merlin was fast asleep. He ran his eyes over Merlin’s face taking in the lines of his sharp features. He noted that there were slight grey smudges under Merlin’s eyes, his injury had clearly taken more out of the servant that he had been letting on. Deciding he would put effort into making sure Merlin had enough time to rest and recuperate, Arthur soon found himself succumbing to his own tiredness and the warmth of having Merlin in his arms.

~

Gaius closed the book he had been reading with small thump. He turned towards Merlin’s door, with a curious expression. He had expected Arthur to have left ages ago even knowing about his and Merlin’s relationship, as he knew that the prince had duties he should be attending.

With a grunt he pushed himself to his feet and cross to the door. He didn’t bother knocking, rather just headed straight in.

Eyes landing on the the boys in bed, he crossed his arms, though neither of the pair were aware. Remaining still for a few moments he came to a decision, crossing the room he pulled the previously discarded blanket from where it had been pushed aside, and dragged it over the pair. Sparing a quick moment to peek at the bandages poking out of the top of Merlin’s shirt, glad when he found them still clean and white.

Smiling to himself Gaius exited the room,  he had an idea to distract Uther from his son’s absences if needed.

 

 


End file.
